


Day 5: Rimming

by ragingrainbow



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Sex Games, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: “Alright, I want to play a little game,” Mason says, and the playful tone of his voice does little to offset the heat in his eyes. “I’m going to set the timer for thirty minutes. Mark, you will have those thirty minutes to do your best to make Scott come. Scott, you will obviously have to keep yourself from coming. Winner gets fucked.”





	Day 5: Rimming

Scott pulls a little on his restraints, just testing their hold. Not because he doubts that they will keep him in place, he just likes to feel it. 

He jerks in surprise when Mason slaps his ass; not very hard, just to get his attention. “Don’t worry, princess. You won’t be able to escape.” 

Scott’s skin prickles at Mason’s words. He has no clue what the plan for tonight is - neither does Mark, as far as he know. It makes him nervous - not scared, he trusts Mason and he’s armed with his safeword - he likes the illusion of control given to him when he knows what will happen. 

He’s restrained on his back on the bed, both his wrists and ankles secured to the headboard, his legs pulled back over his chest so his ass is exposed. The position makes him feel open and vulnerable; there’s no way he can move to protect either his crotch or his ass. And he’s pretty sure Mason would only tie him like this if he planned to take full advantage of that fact. 

“You’re doing good,” Mason says gently, as if he can sense Scott’s thoughts. He rests his hand on Scott’s chest while Scott takes a couple of calming breaths.

It doesn’t help much - Scott is still practically vibrating with a mix of excitement and nerves - but he feels a little more centered. He smiles at Mason to signal that he’s okay. Mason smiles back, that soft, proud smile he tends to direct at Scott in these moments, the ones that makes Scott’s heart clench. 

“Come here,” Mason says, gesturing to Mark who has been kneeling patiently on the floor, waiting for Mason to address him. Scott admires Mark’s ability to just wait, still and silent; Scott himself finds it difficult to handle long moments without his Dom’s attention on him. 

Scott watches as Mason gives Mark a quick kiss, before pushing him down towards Scott on the bed. He pushes Mark down until his face is against Scott’s ass, and Scott shivers as Mark’s nose nudges his perineum. 

“Stay,” Mason says, before he takes Mark’s wrists and attaches his cuffs to the ones on Scott’s thighs; letting Mark rest his elbows on the bed but leaving him very little room to move.

Scott follows Mason’s movement as Mason picks up what looks to be the kitchen timer from the bedside table. 

“Alright, I want to play a little game,” Mason says, and the playful tone of his voice does little to offset the heat in his eyes. “I’m going to set the timer for thirty minutes. Mark, you will have those thirty minutes to do your best to make Scott come. Scott, you will obviously have to keep yourself from coming. Winner gets fucked.” 

It seems like a fair bet - Mark doesn’t have range of motion to reach Scott’s dick, so he’ll only be able to use his mouth on Scott’s ass and possibly his balls. Scott happens to know from experience though, that Mark is very good at eating ass. And Mason definitely knows how sensitive Scott is. 

“Oh God,” Scott breathes, as Mark licks at his hole experimentally. 

“I see you’re ready to start,” Mason grins, setting the timer to 30 minutes before putting it back down on the table where all of them can see it. 

Mark starts by just licking over Scott’s hole, and it’s almost maddening. His tongue is right there, the touch so light it’s just on the pleasurable side of tickling, not enough for him to even get fully hard but definitely enough for him to squirm. Not that squirming offers any relief, since their restraints just mean Mark moves with him. 

Scott drops his head to the side - maybe if he can’t see Mark tied between his legs he will have some chance of winning this game - but it turns out to be a mistake as he meets Mason’s eyes. Mason looks so pleased, a lazy grin spread over his lips, and his gaze is so heated that it steals Scott’s breath. 

“Let me help,” Mason says, breaking eye contact to move so he can spread Scott’s asschecks. Scott’s not sure if it’s meant to help him or Mark - or both of them. 

Scott whimpers as Mark just keeps up the light licking - even more of a tease now that Mason holds him open. Mark’s tongue is slick and warm, leaving goosebumps in its wake at the contrast with the cool air of the room. Scott tries to thrust upwards, but he doesn’t have enough leverage like this, so he is completely at their mercy. 

“Remember, you’re not supposed to come,” Mason reminds him, momentarily taking one hand off Scott’s ass to run his fingers up Scott’s dick. Scott’s shudders as Mark chooses that moment to penetrate Scott with his tongue. 

Scott whines as Mark alternates fucking his tongue into him with light licks and bites. The longer Mark goes on, the more open and sloppy Scott feels, until he’s barely aware of anything but the sensations in his ass, until he’s yearning for something bigger than a tongue to fill him. 

“Please,” he whimpers, and turns his head to look at the timer, finding that only fifteen minutes has passed. If this is the halfway point he doesn’t think he can make it, but he’s so desperate to get fucked by now that he has to win. 

The next five minutes pass so, so slowly, as Scott tries to just breathe and focus his mind on anything other than his own arousal. It doesn’t really work. 

Mason moves to sit by his head, stroking his hair out of his face. “I bet you’re pretty desperate for something more than a tongue in your ass by now, right, sweetheart?” 

Scott’s pretty sure it’s a trap - Mason’s tone is way too calculated for it to be anything but - but he really is desperate, so the only thing he can answer is a whimpered ‘yes’. 

Mason grins, and reaches over to release one of Mark’s hands. It’s not until he says, “You may use your fingers, honey,” that Scott realizes his mistake. 

Mark wastes no time sliding a finger in beside his tongue, it burns a little, but not enough to take the edge of at all. Scott tenses when Mark adds a second finger and nudges his prostate. He’s not going to last but he can’t come because he really wants to be fucked. 

“No,” he protests, “not fair..” 

“Are you complaining, boy?” Mason asks - tone sterner now - his hand grasping Scott’s hair to hold him still. “I can add another fifteen minutes if you haven’t had enough.” 

The slight pain only adds to Scott’s need. He hovers on the edge, desperately shaking his head, though he’s not quite sure if he’s protesting Mark’s fingers or asserting that there are no complaints. 

“Thought so,” Mason says, obviously choosing to interpret it as the latter, to Scott’s relief. “Eight minutes left.”


End file.
